Time Agent
Time Agent is a British science fiction YouTube fan series based on the BBC science fiction series Doctor Who. Time Agent is currently created by Well Billt Productions. Origins Time Agent is a fan-film series loosely based on the BBC science fiction series Doctor Who. Time Agent was and is still being created and produced by Jaime Carroll and Billy Treacy, who also stars as the main protaganists, alongside Allan Rafferty. Series One was released in 2008, then there were three Specials released in 2009, followed by Series Two in 2010 and Series Three in 2011. Jaime Carroll originally had the idea for Time Agent, although, due to he's busy schedule of the online drama series Spinning Jenny and some ITV series, was unable to do so at the time. Billy Treacy then offered to produce Time Agent for him. Treacy knew Carroll from their previous work as Treacy had written a few episodes of Carroll's series back in 2006. Carroll eventually came into Time Agent as one as the main directors and writer's, and Agent Mortis. In Series One (2008), Agent Liam, the leader of this Time Agency branch and a former Time Agent from Earth's far future, which was not a safe and well looked after enviroment for any human being to live on. Agent Liam traveled back in time to the 21st Century with the Doctor and then lived a life there, while leaving Agent Mortis (Jaime Carroll) to go mad and get locked up in the Mortis Code. The rest of the East Region Time Agency Branch are Ben the Gunman (Harry Williams), second-in-command and weapons officer, Dan the Cyborg (Sebby Treacy), who Liam transformed into a cyborg after he was killed, and newcomer Danny the Rookie (Matt Williams). A running mystery to the series followed on from the fact that Agent Liam could only remember the previous year of his life and his instinct told him that the answer lies inside the Fob Watch. Throughout the series, the team found themselves fighting many aliens; from the Chainsaws to the CyberKuio to the Flower Aliens. Agent Liam would regularly check on the Mortis Code - a mysterious computerised element that was seen continuously running on his computer. In the Series One finale, it is revealed that the evil Agent Mortis, played by Jaime Carroll, was trapped in the Code and stormed the neighbourhood, hunting down each Team member and picking them off one by one. However, Dan the Cyborg had thwarted Mortis' plan and the team survived, leading up to an even greater battle where rookie Danny was killed and Liam left in the TARDIS. In the 2009 Specials, Dan the Cyborg and Ben were left to run their Agency branch until Agent Liam returned, hinting that he had travelled with the Doctor and had found his long lost memories. The Specials also saw the introduction of Bob the Flower Alien (Matt Williams) who is the first alien member of Liam's Time Agency branch and became a regular character, often aiding the team when needed. The 2009 Specials also saw the introduction of Hannah (Eleanor Hadfield) who would later be revealed as Dan's sister, although it would appear that Dan is unaware of any existing relatives. By the end of the specials, the Zakatrons had launched their attack on the Earth but the Clone Army of Dan's attacked and defeated them, using "the key." Ben was killed off in the battle, further reducing the team to 3 members. In Series Two (2010), at the beginning, we see Agent Liam and Dan the Cyborg working, with Liam not wanting any dead team members replaced. Series 2 also sees the return of Hannah, who is still angry at Liam for taking her brother away. Soon Dr. Robin Turner (Allan Rafferty) comes to help Liam with a Flower Alien investigation. It is revealed he was once working for the Time Agency in Cardiff and that his team was murdered, soon revealed to be Agent Mortis on a CCTV camera. This was later revealed to be one of the Flower Alien's created by the Executive of Vision X Industries (in Series 3). Bob the Flower Alien dies after saving Robin from a rabid Flower Alien, leaving another deceased member. Bob is soon replaced by Robin. After two adventures, Bob is replaced with Agent Mortis, who returned and helped the team defeat the Venators. Robin then returns in The Musical but swears he will get revenge on Mortis. Liam's ex-girlfriend Katrina Mills (Laura Daykin) returns with The Zakatrons and tries to open up the centre of the Earth. Katrina is shot by Liam. Dan finds out about his past before he was a cyborg but is shot while learning it. He then fades away in Mortis' hands, saying goodbye to him and Hannah. It is then revealed that the Zakatrons plan to use Dan to unlock the Sun Destroyer because he is half-human. Though Liam sees that Dan is crying as he is being dropped into the centre of the earth showing that he is now full-human as a full-human has emotions. This causes The Zakatrons to die along with Dan. Liam, Robin and Mortis then carry on protecting the Earth in Dan's honour. Series Three (2011) featured Agent Liam, Dr. Robin Turner and Agent Mortis still in the series and featured Flower Aliens with a new look, now more menacing. It featured new characters such as The Contact and also featured a Street Gang. Series Three also featured a new villain called The Executive who was last seen in "Earth's Guardians" (as a Time Agency Representative). The Executive's plans are to rule the Time Agency for years and years, with the God of the Flower Aliens leading him every step of the way. Production The majority of Series One was improvised but loosely based on storylines written by Billy Treacy. Jaime Carroll wrote the finale "Dark Revelations" due to the appearance of his evil Agent Mortis character. The 2009 Specials were again based on scripts and improvisation. The future of the show, however, was heavily written with each episode following an indepth script with various story arcs for all the main characters. Jaime Carroll has also commissioned a full set of audio adventures which are currently in production with Wave 1 consisting of two adventures based on Series One. Jaime Carroll also confirmed that "other Time Agent merchandise" will be released although the content of this merchandise is yet to be revealed. Characters There have been many characters in Time Agent, from the team itself to the enemies. Episodes Time Agent has run three series, and a short series of three specials. *Series 1 (2008) *The Specials (2009) *Series 2 (2010) *Series 3 (2011-12) *Series 4 (2013) Unmade content There have been a few spin off series and episodes of Time Agent that were never completed, or ditched for no explainable reason. One of these, "The Lone Flower Alien" was released as a "deleted" episode on YouTube. Crew Below is a list of the crew that work on Time Agent and their respective series'. Merchandise DVD Other Time Agent Magazine was also a regular release featuring behind-the-scenes information on Time Agent. It had released eight issues before closure. See Also *The Time Agency (in Fan-Films) External Links *[http://www.timeagent.tk Official Time Agent Website] *Official Well Billt Productions Website *Jaime Carroll's YouTube channel *Billy Treacy's main YouTube channel *Well Billt Productions extra content YouTube channel Category:Film Productions Category:2000s Film Category:Well Billt Productions Category:The Time Agency Category:2000s Film Category:2000s Audio Category:Film Productions